


Humbly I ask you

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yuu's been thinking about having this talk for a while now.





	Humbly I ask you

Even though Yuu knew he did not look it. He was a nervous wreck. He was the one that had thought about this. Hell he was the one that had suggest this and he was the one that wanted it. He was going to go through with it too but he was a nervous wreck on the inside.

He was happy but he was so nervous. He had gone to the shrine yesterday, the day before yesterday. The day before that and he was tempted to go to the shrine again so he could pray for some luck. He was a nervous wreck.

But he could not let Kanji see him that way. He had to be smiling and cool. He had to be the one to take charge because this was his idea and he already knew that Kanji would be scared out of his mind. But he would be so cute though.

He was always cute but Yuu just knew that he would be that special brand of cute. All big muscles and flushed skin. He would be fighting to look at anything. He would accidentally raise his voice too high a few times. He would be that sort of nervous. The one that Yuu found so adorable.

But Yuu could not allow himself to be too nervous. A little was perfectly fine. A little bit was okay once it was controlled. A little fluttering in his stomach was fine. A few bit of tremors in his fingertips was perfectly fine. Maybe a shaken voice once he smoothed it out.

He could not fall apart though. Not after he had thought about this. Not after he had worked so hard and worked on Kanji to make this happen. He had to be smooth and calm. He had to be serious because this was serious.

Yuu cracked his knuckles as he got to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked around the park. Soon Kanji was going to come and it was going to be time to get this show on the road. He had picked clothes that were not exactly formal but they were his best.

His best jeans, his cleanest sneakers. His best shirt that he had ironed the hell out of. He had combed and washed his hair ages before he had left home. Then combed it again before he had left the house. Yuu had serious nerves but that was honestly to be expected. He was so nervous. He was scared but this was something he wanted to do.

Something that he had to do. It was because he was serious that he had to do this. So what if they were young. What if this was Inaba? Yuu was in love and he wanted to do this seriously.

“Uh, Yuu-Senpai?” Yuu looked up to meet Kanji’s blushing gaze. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Yuu said softly as he unclenched his hands. “Let’s get going Kanji.” Kanji was here so it was time to get the show on the road.

X

“It’s Kanji’s friend. Dojima-san’s nephew! Yuu-chan!” Mrs Tatsumi smiled as she sat in the shop. “Or do you want me to call you Yuu-kun?”

“Either is fine.” Yuu smiled as he took a seat before the woman. Kanji was red in the face as he took a seat next to Yuu. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other Tatsumi Oba-san.”

“But I hear Kanji-chan has been enjoying himself with you this entire time. It’s so nice seeing him with friends. Should I get some tea or-“ She paused as she glanced at her son. “Is this about something else? When Kanji-chan told me you were coming over I thought that meant you were going to play in his room. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Something I want to tell you.” Yuu smiled. “And something I want to ask of you. You see while I am your son’s friend and he is a very important person in my group of friends there is something that I want to ask of you.”

“Something you want to ask of me?” Kanji’s mother held her hand up to her face as she watched him on confusion. “But why should you? You’re one the few people that understand that Kanji-chan is good at heart. You’re such a good boy for that. What could you possible ask of me?”

“I-“ Yuu lowered his head. “I love your son.” Kanji hissed next to him and Yuu reached out and grabbed Kanji’s hand. It was damp and clammy but Kanji tightly gripped his hand back. “I love Kanji and I want to ask if you could give your son to me. I’m very serious about him. I know this may be unexpected.” He raised his head so he could meet Mrs Tatsumi’s gaze. “But I seriously love your son Tatsumi Oba-san.”

“Give Kanji-chan.” She gaped at him for a few minutes before she began to blink. “Oh, oh. Oh! I thought it was just senpai worship.” She laughed. She sat back and cleared her throat. “Kanji-chan must like you a whole bunch!”

“I really like him too.” Yuu admitted before he bowed until his forehead touched the mat. He ignored Kanji’s gasp. “Tatsumi Oba-chan. I’m seriously in love with Kanji. Every single part of him. I want to date him, I want to support him as much as I can. I don’t think I could begin to explain how he makes me feel. I want to be with him and I would like you to trust me with him.”

“So adorable. So old fashioned and I bet my darling would never think somebody would do this for our little Kanji.” Mrs Tatsumi laughed. “Yuu-chan, raise your head please.” She softly touched his shoulder. “More and more I can see why Kanji-chan likes you so much.” Yuu slowly sat up. “Thank you so much for loving my son and thank you for accepting him. She smiled as tears dripped from her eyes. “And Kanji-chan has better ask for Dojima-san to give you over too.”

“Oh he will.” Yuu answered eagerly as Kanji squawked. “And there are my parents too. That’s going to be a little difficult to manage but I want Kanji to talk to my parents too.”

“What- wait what Senpai?” Kanji squeaked. “Seriously?”

“A hundred percent serious.” Yuu grinned. “But not yet, let’s go there slowly.”

X

“You’re late.” Dojima informed him when Yuu ran back into the kitchen full dressed. “What were you doing up so late?”

“Talking to Yosuke and making lunch preps.” Yuu answered as he ruffled Nanako’s hair. “And how did you know what I was doing? I thought you were fast asleep on the couch.”

“I was.” Dojima stressed. “But Adachi kept sending me messages so I couldn’t fall back asleep safely. If I was going to get hourly updates of the fu- uh. The mess-ups at the station.” He glanced at Nanako before he continued. “I should have stayed for the shift. But what I was getting around to was that I saw you dancing around the kitchen way after twelve.”

“I wasn’t dancing.” Yuu defended himself. “I was, moving about with a bit of grace.”

“Onii-chan was happy.” Nanako told her father. “He got something good because of exchange day yesterday!”

“I knew that the Junes kid didn’t have anything with that good mood of yours.” Dojima snorted as he went back to his newspaper. “Thank you Nanako. Do you know Onii-chan got in the exchange?” Dojima grinned at Yuu over the newspaper.

“A charm.” Yuu mock glared at Dojima. “And you already know what I got him since you and Adachi are always in my business.”

“What? Adachi knows what you gave?” Dojima glared before he scrambled for his phone. “He never let on. I was so respectful this entire time and I still don’t know what you bought that was so secretive.” His words trailed into mumbles as he began to furiously text.

“And that’s my signal to get out of here.” Yuu laughed as he grabbed his bag. “Nanako-chan I’ll see you later okay?” The doorbell rang and Yuu laughed harder as he made a dash for it Nanako on his heels. “Who is it?” He asked as he yanked open the door. “Oh, Kanji.” He smiled. “Hey, morning.”

“You’re late too!” Nanako informed from behind him. “Why are you late too?”

“I wanted to bring something for you Nanako-chan. For you and your Dad.” Kanji had a huge container and a huge blush on his face. “I didn’t expect you to still be here Senpai.”

“Guess that we will have to be late together.” Yuu gently took the container from Kanji and passed it to Nanako carefully. “Don’t eat everything at once and don’t let your Dad eat too much okay? I want some when I come home.”

“I have yours in my bag Senpai.” Kanji mumbled as he tugged on Yuu’s sleeve.

“Oh.” Yuu turned back to Nanako. “Tell your Dad he’ll be a fat detective if he eats the entire thing.”

“Senpai!”

“Onii-chan!” Nanako laughed scandalized. “But you should get going. You’ll get marked down at the gate if you’re late!”

“Oh we’ll use the secret passage I use when I’m late.” Kanji laughed self-consciously. “I can’t be bothered with all that stuff and sometimes you’re late for a good reason you know?”

“Don’t encourage her.” Yuu pointed at Nanako’s huge shining eyes. “See you later Nanako!” He grabbed Kanji by the hand and tugged him down the drive way. It took a few steps but soon enough Kanji caught on and the hand in his gripped his back as they began to run. Side by side they ran to school holding hands. Yuu’s heart was pumping strong but he felt so happy and alive. When he glanced at Kanji he saw such a huge grin that Yuu felt his own widen.


End file.
